protection
by brigitta1
Summary: death fic. My first fic, please be nice :)


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of mutant X. And I am definitely not earning money with this.   
  
Author note:   
  
1. This is my first fanfiction, but I have read already a lot of Mutant X stories. I have seen the first season, but if things are incorrect I am sorry.  
  
2. I checked the grammar, but English is not my native language, so tell me if you see any mistakes.  
  
3. reviews are welcome. Constructive flames to.  
  
4. I would like to thank everyone on ffnet for writing such beautiful stories, I am learning it from you guys!  
  
5. death fics are already written and please let me know if it looks to much the same to your story, so I can call your name or something in this author notes.  
  
6. And at last I would like to wish you all a great time with reading   
  
I had never thought there would be a day she wouldn't be here anymore. But now that time has come. It is hard for me to accept the fact she won't protect me anymore and that here teasing will be over.   
  
If I close my eyes I still can feel her touch on my back. She did it so many times, when I had trouble with sleeping. Now she sleeps, her eyes closed and her hair over her right shoulder.   
  
Her blond curls used to dance in the wind, mirroring her strength. But now they won't dance anymore and I am going to miss her vitality.   
  
She looks peaceful. I hope she didn't have to go trough such an immense pain, that the shock took her pain.  
  
I still can see it. The bullet that went right trough her. I couldn't stop it. I was to late. I failed in protecting her. And I am sorry for that. She was always here for me, but I wasn't there for her...  
  
She used to brush the tears away. Used to make me laugh. Now I have to make myself laugh and I am terrible in telling jokes. The tears are fleeing freely, but I don't care. I lost her. I lost my best pal.   
  
Finally I got the guts to walk closer to her and there is no more blood and the bruises are almost invisible. Almost...  
  
But I remember the blood that was dripping on the ground out of her beautiful mouth. I heard her heart beat slowing down, when she whispered her last soothing words.   
  
I wish I had given her my soothing words, but I couldn't think of any. And I heard Emma behind me, unknowing of the situation. But I heard her gasp a couple of seconds later. I think she felt it, although she didn't seemed to believe it.  
  
She knelt beside the body, stroking the blond hair. Silent tears crept down her face, when she closed the eyes. I couldn't. I couldn't move or say something. I just sat there shaking, trembling.  
  
"I was to late." Those were the only words I could say. What else could I say, it was the truth. Warm arms hugged me, but I pushed them away. I am not worth it, cause I was to late.  
  
All the things she ever did for me.. And I even couldn't pay her back by protecting her.   
  
Brennan was behind us. Looking at her. It was like he was afraid of coming closer. As if staying far away could change the damage. But it couldn't change. They had shot her from behind. I can't believe she didn't heard the man behind her, his pistol her way.   
  
I can't believe I didn't see it, three steps on the left for me. Thought I knocked the guy unconscious, but I hadn't done my job to well.   
  
Mistake number two.  
  
My guilt exploded inside right there when Adam called us and I started to yell. I only wanted to hurt someone, blame another person.   
  
I have hurt the others by saying things, like being to late and to far away from us. That they brought us in danger by not paying attention to another friend. I even screamed at Adam.  
  
I felt sorry for it, still do.  
  
I had hurt the only friends I had left. But It felt good when Brennan yelled at me, almost hit me.   
  
But he didn't. He sighed and embraced me, hugging me, like he didn't want to loose me. But in fact he was already.  
  
Just when I saw her blond curls falling, her brown eyes closing and heard last breath, I died to.  
  
My sister, my angel...  
  
She was always there for me, now she lays there so immense still and it is scaring me.  
  
It scares me that I won't be able to go on, to forgive myself,   
  
So the only thing I did and will always do is locking myself away with her.  
  
So I can protect her now.... 


End file.
